Obsesión DickRoy NightwingRed Arrow
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Roy ha vagado por las calles después de haberse enterado de la verdad sobre su origen, obsesionado con el tema de encontrar al Roy Original, dejando amigos y amor en el camino... pero Dick Nightwing se rehusa a dejarlo ir y lo confronta. YAOI - SLASH.


Llegó tarde como de costumbre a aquel apartamento desordenado y en penumbras.

Suspirando como siempre hacía de un tiempo para acá lanzó su antifaz a donde mejor cayese…

Escuchó un ruido suave, pero en seguida se puso alerta, tomando su arco y apuntando.

Nightwing: Calma… Roy… soy yo…

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja mientras pasaba el susto.

Roy: ¿Qué haces aquí Dick?

Dick: Jum… creí que era obvio… estoy preocupado por ti…. Todos en el grupo estamos preocupados por ti…

Roy: Pues diles que estoy bien gracias, ya te puedes ir.

Dick: Roy. No me gusta verte así, nosotros podemos brindarte ayuda…

La mano de Dick se estiró ofreciéndose, pero allí se quedó sola.

Roy: Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie… yo mismo encontraré al verdadero Speedy…

Dick: …sabes… que eso es casi imposible…

Roy: Viviré por un "casi"…

Dick: Entonces no vivirás "Casi"

Roy se volteó extrañado de haber mordido en su propio juego de palabras.

Nightwing dio algunos pasos hacia adelante.

Dick: Escucha Roy… sé que ha sido muy duro para ti enterarte de que habías sido diseñado en un laboratorio y quizás… nunca pueda imaginarme lo que se siente ser…

Roy: NO… Nunca podrás porque no lo eres…

Dick: ¡Es verdad! ¡No podré porque no lo soy!

Dijo Nightwing alzando la voz.

Dick: ¡Pero tú tampoco podrás nunca entonces saber cómo nos sentimos los demás! ¡Cómo estamos preocupados todos por ti! ¡O como estoy YO preocupado por ti!

El acercamiento era mucho. Roy volteó para otro lado, pero Nightwing le tomó del rostro haciéndole voltear.

Dick: Roy mírame…

De mala gana el pelirrojo de cabellos largos le vio.

Dick se quitó también el antifaz.

Dick: ¿Acaso no te duele estar tan lejos de mi?

Roy: …

En el cuarto se hizo el silencio.  
Las cortinas se movían por razón del viento, pero fuera de eso, nada mas pasaba físicamente en aquel cuarto del caos.

Dick: ¿Puedes tú entender que yo también sufro al saber que estás destruyéndote en la calle?

Roy: No es mi intención hacerte sufrir.

Dijo Flecha Roja algo déspota retirando la mano de Dick caminando para alejarse de él.

Dick: ¡Pero lo haces! ¡Y esa es la parte mala de haberte relacionado con alguien!

Roy: Entonces no te relaciones mas conmigo… búscate otro chico como Superboy y ya está…

Dick: ¡Roy!

Le exclamó Nightwing completamente ofendido.  
El pelirrojo sintió un halón por el brazo que le acercó a Nightwing, quien en seguida aprovechó de regalarle un beso, sencillo pero lleno de muchísimo anhelo guardado por mucho tiempo…

Aunque intentase resistirse… Roy jamás podría negar que aquel beso le entumeció…

Roy: Dick… yo…

No pudo decir mas nada después. Ya que en seguida y después de haber separado sus labios, Dick tomó impulso con su brazo y le estampó un certero puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo, quien cayó como mejor pudo sobre el sofá de la sala.

Roy: ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE…?

Dick: ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTES ESTUPIDECES COMO LA QUE DIJISTE DE BUSCAR A OTRO! ¿ESTÁ CLARO?

Roy miraba desde aquel asiento, la imponente figura de Ala Nocturna, señalándole amenazante, mientras él se limpiaba la nariz y checaba no haber comenzado a sangrar.

Ambos se miraron largo rato a los ojos, respirando agitados.  
Y solo se quebró el silencio algunos segundos después, cuando Dick decidió bajar el tono y la guardia.

Dick: Si eres capaz de pensar que una persona puede sustituirse sencillamente por otra… quiere decir que tú realmente no te has enamorado…

Infirió cabizbajo.

Roy miraba hacia muchos lados, algo avergonzado por lo que había dicho antes, pero no muy seguro de lo que quería decir después.

Dick: …pero es natural…

Agregó el antes Robin.

Dick: No se puede amar a nadie, mientras no te ames a ti mismo…

Roy miraba al chico de cabellos negros y le escuchaba hablar, aunque pareciese más un soliloquio o un pensamiento en voz alta, una conversación consigo mismo…

Dick: Y sé que no podrás amarte a ti mismo… hasta que no termines con tu obsesión…

El tono de resignación extraño inmensamente a Roy, quien abrió aun mas los ojos atento, mientras atajaba de nuevo su antifaz.

Dick: Ten… póntelo… te ayudaré a encontrar a Speedy…

Roy: ¿Cómo? ¿Tu crees que…?

Dick: No… yo creo que está muerto. ¡Estoy casi seguro de que lo está! Pero si eso es lo que tú necesitas para volver a ser un hombre sano y vivir de nuevo… entonces… lo buscaré como tú, hasta el final…

Las palabras de Dick se le hacían familiares, propias, pero de alguna forma, le dolieron… pues veía en Dick ese brillo en los ojos que en efecto indicaba que ya no había marcha atrás, y que no regresaría hasta encontrarlo…  
Aun a costa de su salud… aun a costa de su alegría… y de su propia vida…

Y eso… dolía…

Roy: Dick…

Intentó rogar el pelirrojo, ahora conociendo el dolor ajeno al que Ala Nocturna se refería.

Dick: Ponte el antifaz.

Repitió el chico haciendo lo mismo.

Dick: Te dije que ya mismo iremos a encontrarlo. Tengo una pista valiosa, que puede ser definitiva.

Los ojos de Roy brillaron y se puso de pie, justo frente a Nightwing, se colocó el antifaz y le miró a los ojos directamente.

Roy: Probablemente tengas razón… y no sienta nada de amor por mí mismo. O nunca en mi vida, haya conocido lo que esa palabra significa. Pero… si existiese, una mínima oportunidad, de que si lo hubiese hecho… entonces… óyeme bien chico maravilla… yo te he amado… con mucho mas que todo mi ser…

Dijo justo mientras le devolvía un rápido beso y al gritar "andando" se lanzaba por aquella pequeña ventana, que daba a las escaleras de emergencia.

Dick no podría decir del todo que había logrado su objetivo… pues ciertamente había logrado recuperar al amor de su vida…  
Pero… por una obsesión, quizás terminaría entregando justamente, su vida…

**FIN.**


End file.
